HabitRPG Outage Instructions
As with any popular website, there may be occasions when the main HabitRPG site is unavailable. Should this happen, updates and advice will be released via the HabitRPG blog and social media: *http://blog.habitrpg.com *http://twitter.com/habitrpg *http://www.facebook.com/Habitrpg HabitRPG's alternative sites might provide access but it is important that you consider their limitations before using them! Unearned Damage or Death Sometimes, a problem logging in will prevent you from completing your Dailies. This may cause your character damage or even death. Fortunately, HabitRPG is designed so you can restore yourself without much trouble. If your character is hurt, you can use the Fix Character Values button to add enough gold so that you can buy the potions you need to restore health, or simply restore your Health points. If your character died, you will have lost a level, your gold, and one piece of equipment (which you can buy back immediately). Again, you can use the Fix Character Values button under Settings. Be sure to increase your level by 1 as well as restore your Experience and Gold to the levels they were at before you died. Include enough additional gold to buy the piece of equipment you lost. You can restore your Dailies' streaks by editing them directly from the Advanced Options section in the task edit screen. Unplanned Tavern Visit If a major HabitRPG problem prevents users from logging in for a few hours or more, the staff may cause all players to Rest in the Inn to prevent health loss and death from missed Dailies (this was done on February 23/24, 2015). You will know that you are Resting because your avatar's eyes will be closed and there will by three Zs next to your head. You can check out of the Inn by using the large green button on the left-hand side of the Tavern page on the website, or from the Settings screen in the app. Resetting Dailies after an Unplanned Tavern Visit If the forced Rest in the Inn occurred over your Cron, you will still have your Dailies ticked from the day before and any progress you made on a quest will not have been applied yet. As with any other stay in the Inn, at your next Cron, your Dailies will reset and all of your accumulated quest progress will be applied. If you would prefer to use your Dailies sooner, you can use either of the methods below to give yourself a fresh day. Recommended Method First, make a record of all your experience, gold, and streaks. Then untick all your Dailies. This will cause you to lose gold and experience, but you can then go to Settings -> Site where you will find the Fix Character Values button. Click it to get a form that can be use to enter the values you recorded earlier to set your experience and gold back to what they were before you unticked the Dailies. Your Dailies' streaks will have been decreased by one when you unticked the Dailies. You can restore them by editing each of them in the Advanced Options section in the task edit screen. This method will not cause your accumulated quest progress to be applied immediately, however it will still be applied the next time your Cron runs. Forced Cron A more risky maneuver is to change your Custom Day Start time to restart your day after the emergency. The advantage of this method is that it will allow your quest progress to be applied immediately. The disadvantage is that there is a risk of creating a double Cron (potentially doing a lot of damage to you and to your party members if you are on a boss quests), or forgetting that you reset it to an abnormal time, or possibly other unexpected bugs. Ensure that you really have checked off enough of your Dailies before attempting this! To force a Cron, first make a record of all your Experience (XP), Gold (GP), and streaks. Go to Settings and adjust the Custom Day Start to a time no less than two hours in the future. After that time has passed (again, give yourself a buffer), open the HabitRPG website and reload it using your browser's refresh button. Look at your Dailies to see if they have reset. If they have, return to the Settings screen to change the Custom Day Start time back to what it was previously (for most people this will be 0 for midnight). Note that it is possible that this will cause a second Cron immediately! This is the major risk of this "Forced Cron" method. If something goes wrong during the forced Cron, use the values you recorded before you started to return your game to where it was before you tried to force a Cron. fr:Panne de HabitRPG : Instructions Category:Content Category:Bug Category:Help